


Tell Her

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Maybe - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Soifon reflects
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble of the Day #9, and my first time writing for these two

“You wanna go somewhere with me?”

Soifan stared at Yoruichi. How did she answer a question like that? Should she tell Yoruichi that she would follow her anywhere? Tell her how she had fallen for the first time she saw her, shining like the sun in her finery? Tell her how every day she worked and worked so that she could join Yoruichi’s squadron? How she did everything to ensure that Yourichi would notice her, want to spend more time with her?

Should she tell Yoruichi how much she loved her?

No, of course not. 

So instead she said, “Sure.”


End file.
